Remnant: Redemption of the Lone Avenger
by GroupPineapple
Summary: "I...am so lame..." "That's right. You have lost your honor, your home, your friends, and even your arm... if not for your father who stayed with you, you would truly be alone in this world. Just like a certain blonde idiot I know, the you right now...is a sore loser." "A loser...you say?" "Yes...one that hates to lose." "...!" "Get back what belongs to you, Yang Xiao Long!"


**Prologue**

The line connecting the earth and the trees was a deep green, and the roots of mossy trees and vines coiled around the trucks in circles. It was trees all around as far as the eye can see. The trees in the sunlight swing along slightly with the gentle breeze that passes through, bringing with it the scent of spring. A person looked down upon the scenery from above a tree. From behind long bangs peeked his left eye's supreme _Rinnegan_. The right pupil's ordinary glance carried the Uchiha's bloodline limit, _sharingan_.

This person was Uchiha Sasuke.

"….."

From the top of the large tree, Sasuke gazed at the vast landscape stretched out in all directions before him. After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Sasuke had returned home again to Konoha, but left shortly after for a second time. He was traveling the world on his journey of atonement. However, the scenery he is seeing is foreign to him. Not just because it is a place he has never been to before, but also because this is a completely different dimension than the one the Elemental Nations exist in.

 _It seems I'm a long way from home…_

It has been several months since the events that took place at the Valley of the End. Recalling what has happened back then, Sasuke was reminded of the emptiness that he feels where his left arm used to be. However, he did not mind it. For him, this is proof of the bond that he shared with his friend and a way of atonement. Sasuke had left the village before his missing left arm could receive the replacement the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, had made for him.

 _When it comes to me in the shinobi world now…. I want to know how to serve this world. I've been traveling around to different places for a while now. Each time, I saw things I would not have noticed in the time that I was lost in darkness. However, moments from my past still haunts me. The hate, the anger, the sorrow… they still come to my mind. I tried to throw away the past, but there were times when I quietly reflected on it as well. I realize now that there is so much to the world that I do not know and I hope that my travels will bring me closer to what it is that I am seeking._

The shinobi world has been moving towards an era of peace and development ever since the end of the war. The deep hatred that was shared between the ninja villages have changed to that of understanding and cooperation. It seems that by fighting side-by-side to face a common enemy, people have come to the realization that deep down, they are all the same. They all wish for the safety and happiness of their loved ones at home. With this new collaboration, efforts were made in improving public order, medical institutions, and technology. The future seems to hold a lot of promises. For this reason, the problem could not be ignored.

Otsutsuki Kaguya.

She defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the _Shinju_ and obtained chakra, thus beginning troubled times. Having been the mastermind behind the chaos that was the Fourth Shinobi War, she was ultimately defeated and sealed. People rejoiced as the threat that shook the world was gone, but Sasuke still had his doubts that everything was truly over. There has been evidence that Kaguya has been secretly assembling armies in other dimensions. Although the purpose and numbers of these armies are still an unknown, they are a potential threat to the shinobi world. Sasuke cannot allow that to remain a mystery. To ensure the peace obtained is not ruined, Sasuke is following Kaguya's footsteps. But she was the mother of chakra, and even with his Rinnegan, her footsteps were not easy to trace. On such a journey, he has been led to this world. A world so different, yet somehow feels similar to his own.

Suddenly, as he was scanning the landscape for anything of interest, he spotted a person carrying several boxes in his arms and walking towards a wooden cottage not too far from his location. It seems like that is his home.

 _I guess I will start my journey in this world from there…_

In a whirl of leaves, the man in robes was gone from the tree top.

* * *

And that is the prologue for my new story! This story takes place from the start of volume four of RWBY and at the end of the manga for Naruto. When I saw that Yang had lost an arm and have become all depressed and different from her former self, I thought it could totally work to have Sasuke come alone and change her ways! They are both missing an arm you see... Anyways, as RWBY volume 4 is still being released, the story cannot go on far YET. I'm waiting for some cannon material to be released so I can write my own version. However, any feedbacks or ideas on where I should take this is welcomed! Thanks!

TheLoserWhoDoes: Thank you for the support!

ptabs0101: Thanks for pointing that out, I fixed that.

He Who Seeks The Joys in Life: I fixed the story about Kaguya, and to answer your question, this take place soon after the end of the Naruto manga and before The Last movie.

See ya all next time~


End file.
